


Bowling for Love

by Ranger_of_the_Forest



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, fluffy af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 06:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11247906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranger_of_the_Forest/pseuds/Ranger_of_the_Forest
Summary: Lena is having a bad day. What else would Kara take her to do?





	Bowling for Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, this is my first (published) Supercorp fic, and as such I'd appreciate any feedback I can get. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy.

Lena had no idea how she ended up at a bowling alley on a Tuesday night on one of the worst days she had ever had. The last time Lena had went bowling was on an equally horrible day in second grade where a bunch of grubby classmates had gotten into a fight and someone "accidentally" scratched her. She still had the mark on her wrist. She rubbed it as she watched her girlfriend get yet another strike while she had barely passed 30 points. Lena hated losing; it wasn't her habit to lose. Even if Kara looked adorable while winning. 

"Yes! Another strike!" Lena rolled her eyes, smiling softly. It was no wonder Kara had insisted they go bowling; she was practically a pro. 

"Ok Danvers, I'm catching up." Lena hefted the bowling ball, swung it back, released it with all the strength in her body and...it rolled right into the gutter. 

"Oh man, even for you that was bad," Kara cackled, and Lena punched her in the arm. But of course it didn't affect her, because nothing Lena did affected the kryptonian. Well, outside of the bedroom that is. 

Lena gritted her teeth. It was just a game, just a stupid, pointless game and her hormones were getting in the way of her spending some quality time with her girlfriend. Pull yourself together Luthor, Lena scolded herself. It didn't matter that she had had a shit day at work or was dealing with one of the worst periods she had ever had. Speaking of, another wave of nausea rolled through Lena's body. She gasped and clutched at her stomach. 

"Lena? Are you okay?" Kara asked, concern etched on her face.

"I'm fine, it's nothing."

"That doesn't look like nothing to me."

"It's just...I'm on my period," Lena murmured.

"Your period?" She looked at her girlfriend in horror. Surely someone had told Kara what periods were. Though of course with her luck the alien didn't presumably get them. 

"Yes. You do know what that is, right?" 

"I have a sister, Lena, obviously I know what periods are." Lena sighed in relief. 

"They're when earth women become emotionally unstable and need enormous amounts of chocolate." Lena stared at her girlfriend, dead eyed. 

"I was joking, Lena." 

"Thank the gods, because if you weren't I would kill you." Lena tried to punch Kara's arm again, but the alien caught it and intertwined their fingers. 

"Now let's get you home, into some pjs, with a big bowl of ice cream, so we can watch Westworld." Kara murmured, drawing Lena in closer.

"I have never been more attracted to you in my life."


End file.
